


Driving Me Sane

by artcorewh0re



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Books, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artcorewh0re/pseuds/artcorewh0re
Summary: In which Gajeel gains an affinity for books -- as well as an ocean-haired bookworm.(OR - In which the guild gets tired of waiting for Gajeel and Levy to confess to one another, so they take things into their own hands.)
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Driving Me Sane

The Fairy Tail guild hall was lively as ever. With numerous mages drinking at the bar, mayhem around every corner and intense brawls that never seem to end, there’s never a dull moment. 

Mirajane was serving booze with a smile on her face, Gray and Natsu were threatening one another mercilessly as Erza leered at them from around the corner, getting ready to bash their heads in, Lucy was snickering as she realized this. Juvia seemed to be preparing herself to warn her “wonderful, handsome, absolutely perfect Gray-sama” of the danger approaching. 

Everything was completely normal, so why…

“Gajeel.” Hazel eyes glued to her book, unruly hair the color of the ocean restrained with a cute orange headband, Levy frowned. “Why are you still sitting here? You haven’t left my side all day.”   
“Well…” Gruff voice trailing off, Gajeel searched for something that would help him come up with a lie. His jet black hair was also tied with a red bandana that Levy gifted him a few months back. His eyes settled on the book in her hands. “I was just wonderin’ what you were reading. Didn’t wanna bother you, s’all.”

“Oh!” Levy chirped with a smile, wedging her thumb in-between the paper to close the book and show him the cover. “You should’ve just said so. Want to read it together?”   
“Uh… sure.” Gajeel nodded slowly.

In reality, the day before, there was yet another guild fight. Levy was too immersed in her book to realize that there was a table flying at her, Erza shattering it in one swipe at the last second. Gajeel decided to sit here for today just in case another fight broke out (which he was sure at least one minor one surely would) just in case he needed to protect Levy from rogue tables.

“Great! I only have one copy so I’ll read it aloud if you don’t mind.” Levy grinned as Gajeel rested his head on the table and motioned for her to start. She gave him a brief summary, smiling all throughout. Gajeel could feel a small smile tugging at his lips. “Doesn’t it sound so cool?”

“Yeah,” No. It didn’t, but Gajeel decided to go along with it to see Levy happy.

They ended up reading together for the remainder of the day. When a plate ended up flying remotely near Levy, Gajeel swiped it out of the way with his eyes trained to the petite bookworm. Not only had he found himself invested in the plot, but couldn’t help but watch the numerous expressions Levy made when she read.

She was so beautiful.

…

Levy closed the book. “We’re all done!”

“What? Whaddaya mean,  _ done _ ? They just started the war!” Gajeel snapped. 

“I know right!” Levy exclaimed. “But that, my friend, is called a cliffhanger, and a brutal one at that. I’ll stop by a bookstore on the way home to pick up the sequel.”

“You better not start it without me.” Gajeel grumbled.

“You liked it?” When Gajeel nodded sheepishly, Levy bounced on the balls of her feet, grinning like a child on Christmas. “I’m glad! So, what was your favorite part--”

“Pack it up, I’m sure that’s been enough flirting for one day.” Makarov huffed as he motioned for the two to leave. “Go do it elsewhere.”

“Gramps!” Mira whined, stomping her feet. “You ruined the moment, did you not see the chemistry?”   
“Chemistry?” Levy and Gajeel gawked.

“Yes, chemistry. There’s tons of it between you lovebirds.” Mira winked as she wiped down her last glass. “So why not just confess to one another?”

“H-H-H-Huh!?” Levy stammered and was quick to grab her bag. “I have to hurry to the store to get this book. See you tomorrow, Gajeel!”   
Gajeel half-raised his hand to wave, but figured she wouldn’t see it anyway as she sprinted out the door. He followed suit (slower, of course), Pantherlily trailing behind him. The black exeed with a scar over one of his eyes smirked.

“Well. You and Levy seem to have had fun,” He teased.

“Shut up. The book was good.” Gajeel scoffed. “And I forgot you were even here.”

“I took a wonderful nap, and had the most peculiar dream.” Lily hummed. “Would you like to hear about it?”

“Sure.” Gajeel shrugged, the two walking home together.

The next day, Gajeel and Levy read the sequel. She’d picked him up his own copy (much to his dismay, he liked hearing her voice) and the two sat at their table with their full attention given to their novels. Levy finished much before he did, smiling as she watched Gajeel flip through the pages. Occasionally, he’d squint or grunt, and Levy found that adorable. Gajeel could say the same about her.

“Gajeel’s reading?” Natsu held back a laugh as he watched Gajeel and Levy from across the guild hall.

“A full-length novel at that. He hasn’t looked up once.” Gray whistled. “Must be good.”

“Man, I can’t even remember the last time I read something other than a job form or a menu.” Natsu chuckled. He watched as Gajeel slowly shut the book, he and Levy rambling to one another about the way the series wrapped up. “I honestly forgot he was even here today. He’s so quiet.”

“Why won’t they just confess, it’s so obvious.” Lucy sighed as she got ready to leave. Natsu followed suit.

“It’s so sad.” Natsu clicked his tongue as he shook his head. “So, so sad.”

“You guys were sad too, don’t act like you two weren’t absolutely fucking clueless.” Gray laughed. “Though I could say the same about Juvia and I--”

“Gray-sama called?” Juvia sang, appearing out of thin air. Natsu jumped out of his skin.

“ _ Jesus--  _ how do you do that?” Hiding behind Lucy for a moment, Natsu wheezed.

“Juvia is never more than thirty feet away from her Gray-sama in case he needs her.” Juvia hummed, seeming like the happiest person alive. She probably was.

“O-Oh, cool.”  _ Totally not creepy. _ Natsu snickered to himself and the four left the guild hall. Gajeel and Levy trailed behind around fifteen minutes later.

“...so what’s our next book?” Gajeel mumbled.

“Hm?” Levy giggled. 

“The next book. What’s it gonna be?” Gajeel snapped. Levy smiled. 

“You’re a fan of adventure, so I’ll let you borrow a copy of…” She started telling him about it. “Do you want to stop by Fairy Hills so that I can give it to you? It’s quite long.”   
“Sure.” Gajeel then followed Levy to Fairy Hills, waiting outside. He started snapping his fingers to pass the time. “Shoo-bee-doo-bop. Sha-la-la…”

“Gajeel?” Gajeel’s body went rigid as Erza’s voice sliced through him like one of her various knives. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, uh, Shrimp’s givin’ me another book.” Gajeel sweat. “Waitin’ for her to bring it out.”

“Ah, very well.” With a coy smirk. Erza entered herself. She’d let it slide just this once.

“Sorry I took so long, here you go!” Levy handed it to him, twirling a finger in her hair.

“Thanks, I’ll start it as soon as I get home.” Gajeel smirked. “Thanks, Shrimp.”   
“For the last time, I’m not a shrimp. You’re just huge!”

“Damn right I am.” Gajeel winked, Levy’s face heating up.

“You…” Levy blushed, trying her best not to look where he was probably implying.

“Gi-hee, I’m just kidding around. See ya tomorrow.” With that, he disappeared into the night.

Once again, he and Levy were off in their own worlds. 

“I can’t take this anymore.” Mira ran her hands over her face with a long sigh. “We have to do something.”

“But what?” Lucy whined. “Those two are so blind it doesn’t even make sense.”

“I don’t know…” Anyone could see that Mira was planning something. By the end of the day, she whispered her plan to Lucy, who’d passed on the message to everyone in the guild. Plan  _ Get Gajeel and Levy Together  _ would be in motion very, very soon.

Two days later, Gajeel and Levy were enjoying yet another book. Around noon, Makarov silenced everyone to make a very important announcement.

“So. Levy, you’ve got someone trying to court you.” Makarov explained. “His name’s Mister… Duke Wieselham the Fourteenth. Will you attend dinner with him at eight?”   
Levy’s eyebrow quirked. If he wanted to marry her so bad, why couldn’t he come tell her this himself? This was sketchy.

Gajeel grit his teeth, resisting the urge to find this Mister Duke Wieselham the Fourteenth and tear his throat out. He internally grinned, he knew that Levy would say no--

“Sure, why not?” Levy grinned.

Gajeel’s mouth dropped. “What?”   
“I said I’d go.” Levy shrugged. “Free dinner, plus, I might get something good out of it.”

“Think she caught on?” Lucy whispered.

“Probably.” Mira winced. “But maybe she’s going along with it?”

“Hopefully.”

For the remainder of the day, Gajeel was in a foul mood. He read his book in silence, not even pausing to chat with Levy about something. Levy went home earlier to get ready.

“Gajeel?”

“ _ What _ ?” Gajeel snapped bitterly. Juvia stared back at him with wide eyes. “Sorry, Juv. I didn’t mean to be all hissy.”

“It’s fine.” Juvia shrugged, sitting next to him. “Juvia noticed how upset Gajeel has been all day.”

“Of course I am! I mean--” Gajeel stood abruptly, quickly sitting back down. “No I’m not. I’m good.”   
“Would you like to go to the restaurant and ensure everything’s okay? Juvia has the address.”

“Yes!” Said Gajeel, a little too eager. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, whatever.”

He went home to change into a decent suit, meeting Juvia at the location of the restaurant. It was easily one of the nicest places Gajeel had ever stepped foot in. Honestly, he felt somewhat out of place. He and Juvia sat at a table far enough where Levy and the asswipe couldn’t see them, but close enough where he and Juvia could see those two. 

Juvia had her hair concealed in a sunhat and green contacts, Gajeel wearing sunglasses and straightening his hair (which he’d never do again, but the circumstances were dire this time around). 

He couldn’t help but stare at Levy. She was stunning. No, he couldn’t even come up with a word to describe her. She wore an orange dress with rhinestones adorning her chest. It was sleeveless, he wondered how she wasn’t cold in this icebox of a restaurant. She wore the slightest bit of makeup, but he didn’t mind. Levy was beautiful no matter what. 

“So…” Levy hummed awkwardly, twirling a hand in her hair. This was a terrible idea. Part of her wished that Gajeel would swoop in and do something dumb so that the two of them could escape.

Mister Duke Wieselham the Fourteenth smiled with just the same amount of rigid awkwardness. “You’re very… beautiful, madam Levy.”

His eyes flitted to the right. Levy followed his gaze, eyes landing on someone who looked very similar to Juvia. She dismissed the thought, Juvia was only ever around Gray (she's never more than thirty feet away from him, apparently.). However, the more she looked at Duke, the more resemblance he had to Gray. Despite having a beard and wearing all of his clothes, oh, and bright grey eyes instead of black, she still couldn’t help but be reminded of him.

“Hi, I’m Bella and I’ll be your waitress for tonight, you two lovebirds!” Her voice sounded oddly familiar too. Levy looked up to see a woman with long brown hair and green eyes smiling at her. Her facial structure was strange too. “What can I get you to drink?”

“Ice water.” The Duke muttered.

“Water please.” Levy answered.

“That’ll be right out.”

“Thank you.” Levy cleared her throat.

“So, ah…” They fell silent once more. 

“I’m just going to…” Levy pointed at the door, squeaking as Mister Duke Wieselham the Fourteenth quickly scrambled to the floor.

“Levy, w-will you--“ Bending down on one knee, the Duke opened a small black box. “Oh, fuck. The ring, uh, it’s not in here. There’s supposed to be a ring…”

His eyes met with Juvia’s, and suddenly, he didn’t feel so good anymore. Her eyes held ominous undertones as she held the glittering ring in hand.

“It’s okay. We won’t be needing it,” Levy shook her head, backing away. “I’m going to have to decline.”

Gajeel grabbed her arm, pulling her outside.

“Gajeel?” Levy yelled as the two ran down the street hand in hand. “Slow down, your legs are too long!”

He scooped her up into his arms, laughing as she hit him.

“H-Hey! I’m in a skirt, you idiot!” Levy cried.

“Nice view, gi-hee.” Suddenly, her hits started to hurt a little more. “Kidding, kidding!”

“You’d better be.” Levy huffed and allowed Gajeel to carry her. This was nice…

He set her down in a random alleyway. “You weren’t actually going to marry him, were you?”

“Of course not.” Levy scoffed, crossing her arms. “I have better taste than that.”

“Oh, good.“

“Why?” Levy’s eyes seemed to be looking through every crevice of his soul.

Gajeel’s mouth opened and closed again as he struggled to find the right answer. He cleared his throat. “What book are we reading tomorrow--“

“C’mere, you big lug.” Standing on her tippy toes, Levy tanked Gajeel to where she could reach him and crashed her lips onto his. A strange mix between a growl, squeak, and a groan slipped from his lips as he tried his best not to collapse atop her. Levy pulled back, breathing heavily. “Does it have something to do with that?”

“I-I…” Gajeel’s mind reeled. What the hell just happened?

Levy giggled. “You didn’t think I’d actually fall for that, did you? It was so easy to catch onto, right?”

“Of course.” Gajeel nodded quickly. It wasn’t to him.

“I mean, I’ve never heard of this Duke, got home and looked up his name and nothing came up, then Juvia was at the restaurant which is already a red flag because Gray’s always near her, Mira was the waitress, and then the Duke ended up being Gray. His disguise was so tacky,” Levy laughed to herself. 

Gajeel decided that he was going to kill Gray. How dare he even try to pull a stunt like that?

“So.” Levy intertwined her fingers with Gajeel. He couldn’t help but notice how the sinking sunset kissed her skin gently, leaving behind a warm glow. How her eyes seemed to shimmer. How her lips were so pink, just begging to be kissed—

Gajeel captures her lips once more, trapping her to the wall with her hands in his. She pressed herself against him, moaning gently. Gajeel cleared his throat as he pulled back, he knew if they continued, things would likely grow out of hand. 

“You were saying? Sorry, I couldn’t help it.” Gajeel chuckled.

“I have a series I think you’d like. Do you want to sneak over and read them over tea? I have some iron…” Levy smiled as they walked away hand-in-hand.

“Sounds great.” Gajeel grinned. 

Levy turned around, winking at Mira, who she knew was close behind. She mouthed a small “thank you” and returned to her conversation with Gajeel, poking fun at him for his straightened hair.

“We should work together more often.” Mira wiped blood from her nose, steam steadily flowing from her ears. “If this is the outcome, then…”

All eyes were on her. Everyone seemed to be plotting something.

“What?”

“Juvia can’t believe Gray-sama would go that far!” Juvia sobbed. “Telling Levy how pretty she is, Gray-sama even bent down on one knee to give her a ring! How could you?”

“Juvia, it was part of the plan, I swear! I don’t love Levy, my heart belongs to you!” Gray pleaded. Juvia turned away, Gray grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle kiss that he knew made her weak. “Please forgive me, baby.”

“J-J-Juvia… okay.” Crushing him in a hug, Gray and Juvia fell to the ground. Mira squealed and was sure to take about five crystal-clear photos.

Gajeel and Levy spent the rest of the night reading together in one another’s arms.


End file.
